


Misunderstandings

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Yours and Lena's relationship was going great, what happens when Kara Danvers makes an appearance?





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You and Lena were in a fairly stable relationship, you told each other everything and did everything together, and everything was going great until Kara Danvers showed up and had to ruin everything. You were currently sitting in the apartment you shared with Lena, that you had been sharing for the past year and currently trying to keep yourself from checking your phone for the millionth time that night since you knew you would just disappoint yourself from the lack of messages from Lena “I guess she’s not coming” you said softly, looking down at your hands and sighing as you got up off the couch and went to change into comfortable clothes, you having dressed up to go out with Lena like you had planned and this having become a common thing, but it still hurt every time it happened. You changed into your comfy clothes and crawled into bed, not even caring to take a shower before you cried yourself to sleep for what felt like the millionth time.

A few days later, you decided you were leaving, you were tired of being alone all the time and all the cancelled plans, you grabbing your suitcase from the closet and starting to put clothes in it, hearing the door open and laughs from both Lena and Kara “Y/N?” Lena called, hearing her set her bag down and heading towards the bedroom “Y/N, where are-What are you doing?” Lena asked, looking at you when she got to the bedroom “I can’t do this anymore, Lena” you said softly, fighting back the tears as you stuffed more clothes into your suitcase before heading into the bathroom to grab your things from there “Wait.. What?” Lena asked, following you into the bathroom and placing a hand on your shoulder only for you to pull it away from her grasp “You know what, I can’t take the missed dates with no calls, the lonely nights, and waking up to no one anymore! I can’t just sit here and wait anymore, I love you but I can’t handle this and I don’t think you love me!” You shouted, the tears starting to flow as you glared at her “I’m done… We’re done, Lena” you said through gritted teeth, shaking your head and heading out of the bathroom “I’ll be back for the rest of my things in a few days… Have a good life” you said, grabbing your suitcase and heading towards the door, glaring at Kara who had the decency to look guilty before you stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind you and making it to the sidewalk outside before you broke down.

A few weeks after the break up, you were staying at your best friends place “Steph it’s fine, I’m fine” you said, watching as she sat down next to you on the couch “No you’re not, look at you! You barely get out of the house unless it’s to work! You barely care for yourself! Come on, we’re going out” she said, not letting you object as she pulled you to what was your bedroom for the time being and sitting you down on the bed before she went through your closet “Steph-“ you said, getting cut off by a shirt hitting you in the face and glaring at her after you grabbed the shirt, her just rolling her eyes and going back to digging in your closet “We’re going out and we’re going to have fun, not arguing” she said sternly, throwing you some pants before looking at your shoes and choosing from them, being nice and actually bringing them to you instead of throwing them “Change, we leave in twenty” she said sternly, giving you a look when you tried to argue before she left the room, leaving you to get changed since you knew she would force the outfit on you if you didn’t.

When you got to the bar, Steph had her arm around your waist to make sure you followed her and you looked around, locking eyes with someone you hoped to not of seen that day and quickly averting your eyes before Steph led you over to the bar “What’ll it be?” The bartender asked, looking at the two of you but you were focused on the person in the corner booth so Steph ordered for you “Hey, ignore her… She’s not why we’re here” Steph said, turning your chair so you were facing her instead and her giving you a smile when you finally looked at her “We’re here to get drunk and have a good time” she said, giving you a quick smile before she turned towards the bar again and wrapped an arm around you so you’d turn as well, you missing the look of hurt and anger on Lena’s face as she watched you and your friend interact.

After about a month, you and Steph had hung out pretty much every chance you got, which irked Lena even more every time she saw it since National City wasn’t as big as it seemed so she saw you and Steph around a lot, Steph being her usual touchy, feely self always seemed to have either her arm around you or was hold your hand to drag you along. Currently, you were at work which was on the fifth floor of one of the many tall buildings in National City, you were sitting a your desk feeling better than you had in a long time thanks to Stephs persistent self and you were currently finishing up some paperwork when you felt the building shake and an explosion happen “What the-“ you said, your head snapping up as you quickly looked out the window and saw utter chaos, the alarms blaring in your building and you turning to run down the stairs only to be stopped when you saw some people that didn’t look human “Get her” one of them said, you trying to bolt before the other grabbed you around the neck “What do you want?” You asked, grasping the aliens wrist and trying to get out of his grasp “You out of the way, we don’t need anyone to see” the one not holding you said, looking at the one holding you and nodding his head towards the shattered window next to you before the alien threw you out of the window, you screaming and trying to brace yourself before you felt a pair of strong arms grab you “Supergirl?” You asked, looking up at her and watching as she looked at you “Are you okay?” She asked, looking you over as she carefully tried to land to get you to a safe spot “I’m okay” you said, feeling your heart pound and not just from the fall “Good, stay here… I’ll find you afterwards” Supergirl promised, giving you a relieved smile before she took off back towards your work building while you released a breath you didn’t know you were holding before you sat on the ground “Holy shit” you muttered, trying to calm your beating heart.

After Supergirl of course saved the day, she came back over to you and gave you a smile “I’m glad you’re good at listening” she teased, smiling at you and checking you over for any injuries since she knew Lena would kill her if you got hurt, also she was worried about you as well “I try” you chuckled, blushing slightly and looking at your feet “Thanks for the save, Supergirl” you said, giving her a smile and wringing your hands together “Don’t mention it, let me take you home?” She asked, looking at you and smiling when you nodded before she lifted you up, your face turning even more red as she did while a blush dusted over Supergirl’s cheeks and she took off it the air, her watching you closely as you looked around in amazement and feeling her heart pound, her having had a crush on you since she first saw you with Lena, her smile falling as she thought of the last time she saw you with Lena and how she had caused it unintentionally. “Thank you” you said when she landed in front of Stephs house “No problem” Supergirl said, smiling at you and setting you back on your feet carefully, blushing when you pressed a kiss to her cheek before you practically ran inside because you couldn’t believe you did that, running to your room while Steph quickly jumped away from the window after the door opened in an attempt to act like she wasn’t spying “What the hell?” She muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Over the course of the next few weeks, you had been seeing a lot of Supergirl and Lena oddly enough, currently you were waiting outside of the DEO for Supergirl, scrolling aimlessly through your phone “Y/N?” Someone asked, causing you to look up and look over at the source of the voice “Kara?” You asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised and tilting your head in confusion when Lena appeared beside her “What’s going on?” You asked, looking at the two “Can we talk? In private?” Lena asked, looking at you and your friendship currently on the mend but you couldn’t help the want to have her back with you again “Yeah… Sure, but I have to meet someone in a few” you said, following them inside.

Once you were inside, you followed them into Kara’s office and sat down on a chair when Kara gestured to it “There’s something I need to tell you” Kara said, starting to unbutton her blouse which caused you to blush “Kara-“ you said, standing up to stop her but freezing when you saw the big ‘S’ when she unbuttoned the shirt enough, her biting her lip as she waited for your reaction “You’re-“ you said, pointing at her and watching her nod before your eyes widened and you looked at Lena “You knew?” You asked, looking at her and watching her nod, causing you to sigh and run a hand through your hair “To think the person I’ve been crushing on is the one that took my ex from me” you muttered, rubbing your face “What?” Kara asked, causing you to freeze since you had forgotten about the super hearing “You like me?” She asked, cautiously taking a step towards you and watching as you slowly turned to look at her with tears in your eyes “I do… I like you” you said, looking at Kara before looking at Lena “I still love you too… I’ll leave, I don’t want to get in the way” you said, sniffing some before turning and walking towards the door “Y/N, wait!” Lena said, quickly going over to you and spinning you to face her “I love you too… I was an idiot before and I’m so sorry” she said, wiping your tears away with her thumbs and looking at you “I like you too” Kara said, walking over towards you and Lena, wrapping an arm around Lena “What… What are you two saying?” You asked, looking between the two “We want you to join our relationship… We were trying to get it all discussed before we brought it up to you before you broke it off with Lena, but we fucked it up and we understand if-“ Kara said before she felt your lips on hers, her freezing for a moment before she melted into the kiss and when you pulled back you kissed Lena as well “Of course I’ll join” you said softly, smiling at them before they sandwiched you in a hug and you smiling bigger than you have before as you thought about everything, knowing this would take a lot of work but it would be worth it in the end and glad that you could finally be truly happy for the first time in months.


End file.
